


Settling Disagreements

by Darkravenwrote



Series: Wizarding Games [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkravenwrote/pseuds/Darkravenwrote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has found that there is one major problem with having your best friend be on the Quidditch team of which you are captain. The arguments that escalate after the locker room is behind them are monstrous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling Disagreements

**Author's Note:**

> Wizarding Games bingo week #1
> 
> Prompts: Gobstones, Swivenhodge & Muggle Sport

Harry has found – and by extension, Hermione has too - that there is one major problem with having your best friend be on the Quidditch team of which you are captain. The arguments that escalate after the locker room is behind them are monstrous. Hermione's patience with both Harry and Ron is basically non-existent to begin with so she's quick to settle most of them. In many cases, it's simply a case of reminding Ron who the captain is and sometimes he'll just have to take it, man up and move on once the brooms are back in the cupboard. Other times, it's a little more complicated. But Hermione's nothing if not resourceful so she has a plan for this contingency as well.

When Ron complains that Harry is pushing him harder than everyone else because they're friends, being more critical and making him look like 'a bloody idiot' in front of the rest of the team, Hermione suggests Swivenhodge. They don't even make it to the full fifty points before Ron is too dizzy to continue and Harry's taken a pig's bladder to the face and trying not to puke. They call truce and carry on with avoiding their potions assignments.

Next, Harry complains that Ron isn't taking his instructions seriously because of their personal relationship. Of course, Ron claims 'bollocks,' but Hermione sets them up for a match of Gobstones and leaves them to it. They end up bored and seeing who can find a way of making their gobstones explode first.

Finally, after Hermione has introduced them to badminton, 'the most stupid, bloody muggle sport ever!' and they are muddy and dirty and winded, they learn not to involve her in their affairs. She doesn't learn that this last argument was about how Harry was checking out Malfoy's rear end and Ron caught him, nor does she wish to. She's perfectly happy not knowing where the origin of the numerous closet jokes that join them to breakfast, lunch and dinner came from.


End file.
